


precipice

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Psycho Pass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: Osamu is steady and unflinching, and Atsumu is not quite sure why Osamu followed him into the Public Safety Bureau.Or the Miya twins Psycho Pass AU apparently everyone was thinking about.





	precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for SASO BR1, includes weak attempts to water lark's Kita crops.

Atsumu stares at the city skyline and waits, watching as the setting sun drenches the city in red light. Osamu joins him just as he lights up a cigarette, plucking it neatly from between Atsumu’s fingers.

“That’s mine.” he protests, but he lights up another when Osamu glances at him. He filches Osamu’s cigarettes often enough, as it is. He leans against Osamu, sighing a little as the last of the sun sinks behind the city.

Osamu is steady and unflinching, and Atsumu is not quite sure why Osamu followed him into the Public Safety Bureau. He could have gone anywhere at all, but he’d stuck by Atsumu and that has brought them here. It’s comforting to know that someone has his back in a place like this, because Atsumu can recognize how cutthroat and ruthless the Sibyl System is. It is part of the reason he has done so well and risen through the ranks, despite the way the entire system seems set up to fail. So many Inspectors had become Enforcers, and Atsumu has come dangerously close himself once.

The thing is, Atsumu knows Osamu’s mind like his own. He knew when Osamu’s Crime Coefficient slipped into the hundreds, and he knew when there had been no more turning back. His own hovers at a fairly comfortable 64.8, despite what everyone else believes. He knows they are waiting for him to slip up, to follow Osamu’s example and be demoted to an Enforcer. They were twins after all, no? Identical to the last.

Atsumu is also aware of the rumours that circulate the department, the way more than one person has commented on the twins’ closeness. Atsumu always answers them with a smile while Osamu prefers to stare at them blankly, ignoring the insinuation the only time they had ever been apart was during Osamu’s stint at the correctional facility.

They owe no one any explanation, especially not the overly keen rookie that’s just been assigned as Atsumu’s new partner. Kita had only raised an eyebrow when he’d dropped by to compare notes with Atsumu on a case they’d been working together, and privately, Atsumu shares his sentiments. Tobio-kun was cute, but Atsumu thinks he won’t last, because the system is unforgiving. Goody two shoes like Tobio-kun were more likely to stress themselves into a cloudy Psycho Pass, simply from exposure to the sheer amount of violence they dealt with. He wonders how Kita deals with it, being one of the longest running Inspectors in the Public Safety Bureau.

But just then, the alarms sound, disrupting Atsumu’s train of thought. He crushes the remnants of his cigarette and follows after Osamu.

Time to get Tobio-kun’s toes wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!!


End file.
